Bloom goes nuts
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This was originally planned to be posted on Halloween but I got tied up with a bunch of crap heaped onto me. So I promised my friend, LeaMichelleLove, that i'd post it as a Christmas or new years story... don't know if i'll be able to post it closer to Christmas day so here you go Lea! Rated M and R. Need a femslash pairing suggestion please!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom goes nuts**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if during the Reality Chamber incident, which thanks to a stroke of luck takes place during Halloween, thanks to the trix's interference Bloom, for lack of a better term, merged with the chamber and its vast data banks which made her go slightly insane? During the Trix's attack they didn't expect the Chamber to pick Bloom's side…and awaken a nightmare no one thought the red head could unleash. AU OOC probably some femslash and bashing later)**

Something inside of Bloom snapped. She was stuck frozen in a large slab of ice from the waist below in the middle of an assignment that was supposed to be safe since she was in the virtual reality chamber…speaking about the Virtual Reality Chamber it was starting to invade Bloom's mind. Downloading, for lack of a better term, years and years of knowledge and experiences into Bloom's mind in less than two seconds. Without knowing it Bloom's upper body began to shake as she began to laugh insanely.

"Look the poor little pixie is in hysterics." Icy taunted as she floated closer to the red head, before backing up when Bloom's head snapped up to show her bared sharper than normal teeth and wild looking eyes with slit pupils. Without even flinching from the pain she was sure to feel, Bloom yanked her legs free from the ice causing the witches to gasp at this.

"It's time for you to die!" Bloom sing-songed insanely, her voice childish and insane and causing shivers to run down everyone's' spines. The witches tried to fly away but Bloom darted forward faster than they knew she could go, grabbing Stormy by the neck. The scenery around them began to change until they were in a cemetery. A creepy old looking cemetery with a rusty gate that squeaked, and with a full blood moon hanging in the sky.

"You like lightning do you? Let's see how you like this! Black Lightning blast!" Bloom said as she electrocuted the storm witch, causing the girl to scream out with pain and agony as her body began to smoke. Finally her body faded as her consciousness returned to her body back in Cloud Tower, leaving just two horrified sisters.

"Icicle barrage!" Icy said getting over her shock and quickly letting rage replace it as she attacked the red head.

"Reflect!" Bloom said as the icicles bounced off of an invisible shield and pinned Icy to the side of a mausoleum.

"Icy! Take this! Mental Scream!" Darcy said letting loose a horrible wail that hit Bloom but didn't seem to have any effect whatsoever. Hell Bloom laughed as if it had just tickled her!

"That tickled. Let's see how you like this mind assault. MIND BREAK!" Bloom yelled as something inside of Darcy snapped and she clutched her head as she began to scream, clawing at her forehead as horrible vicious images assaulted her mind.

"One two I'm coming for you." Bloom sing-songed cheerfully as she materialized a fireman's axe in her hand, walking towards Darcy while Icy struggled to get free from the wall.

"Three Four better lock your door." Bloom continued, her steps slow, sure, and somehow…very very terrifying to those watching the experience.

"Five six grab your crucifix." Bloom sang this part on a high note as she was almost within arm's length of the mind twister.

"Seven eight stay up late!" Bloom said cheerfully as she stopped right in front of the downed witch who was still clawing at her own head, drawing blood thanks to her sharp nails.

"Nine ten never sleep again!" Bloom finished before she giggled and leaned down to whisper to Darcy.

"Nighty night. Don't let the dead bite." Bloom said with a wicked grin as she stood back up and swung the axe, causing Icy to scream as she saw her second sister disappear as the axe struck her right in the forehead.

"Now there's just one little piggy left." Bloom said turning her rather disturbing grin towards Icy who was staring wide eyed in shock and horror at the red head.

"I wonder how long this little piggy can squeal for?" Bloom asked rhetorically as she walked towards Icy, her nails growing into long claws as she did so.

"What shall I remove first…I know! You don't need this!" Bloom said using her nails to shave off the skin on Icy's arm as she materialized some salt into her free hand, causing Icy to scream like the damned when the salt was poured into the fresh wound. For almost twenty minutes Bloom shaved the skin off of the witch, dumping salt over the wounds repeatedly and without remorse.

Finally when only the face was left untouched Bloom stepped back and tilted her head to the side, giggling as she admired her handiwork. By this point the witch had screamed her throat raw, to the point where she was hacking up blood every time she tried to talk or scream anymore.

"There we go. Now…let's see if you'll melt." Bloom said as two balls of fire sprang up in her hands.

"The flames in my left hand and the flames in my right hand. Combined…Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" Bloom chanted as she slammed the two fire balls together, making one large fire ball that she lobbed at the ice witch who screamed again not caring about the blood that came up at this.

Bloom giggled darkly as the flames surrounded the ice witch before she calmly walked forward into the flames, not feeling anything at all except maybe a tickling sensation from them.

"I know. Let's see if that new move I learned will work better." Bloom said with a grin full of insane childish glee.

"Hells Inferno!" Bloom said as the flames rose higher and got darker, and more painful if Icy's screams were anything to go by.

"Thanks for awakening this part of me. I wouldn't be like this if you didn't tamper with the chamber." Bloom said making a 'tsk tsk' motion as she stood right in front of Icy's face, the ice witch barely able to open her eyes to look at the insane red head.

Bloom leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Icy's forehead, saying just two words before the ice witch's consciousness fled back to her body.

"Happy Halloween."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom goes nuts**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It's been two hours since the three senior witches were tossed out of the Virtual Reality chamber and right now the teachers of Alfea were about to enter the chamber since it refused to shut off no matter what Palladium did with the controls. Although to be precise…after what they had seen Bloom do to the three witches, the teachers were sending in magiked up doppelgangers that were really alive or real, but acted just like the teachers would. It was as if someone else had higher controls of the Chamber and didn't want it to be shut down. Well…someone else was in control of the computer…

"Hello! Did you come to play with me?" Bloom asked tilting her head backwards to look at the teachers when they appeared behind her.

"No we did not. We came to get you out of here and shut down the chamber for a while." Griselda said adjusting her glasses as she looked at the red head who's wide creepy smile turned into a frown for a brief second before turning back into a smile.

"Aww okay. I'll make you a deal then. You all play a game with me…if one of you wins the game then I'll leave of my own free will and the chamber will turn off behind me. I win though and we'll have to play another game! Of course, you won't have to use your real selves. Your doppelgangers work just fine! It makes it better even since that means that no matter what happens we could always play again and again and again." Bloom said with a creepy glint in her eyes and causing Palladium to back up slightly with a squeak.

"Do we have a deal?" Bloom asked her wide grin in place as the teachers looked at each other before Griselda spoke for all of them although DuFour seemed a bit wary of the red heads idea of a 'game'.

"Deal. Name your game Ms. Bloom and the rules." Griselda said with a small cocky smirk. No way could she lose to an earth raised freshman in any kind of game she could come up with…that was what Griselda thought and that would be her downfall.

"I want to play a game. The name of the game is…Jigsaw Survivor." Bloom said with a grin as she faded from the teachers view and the scenery changed to show a small room where there seemed to be some bricks missing from the wall and there was a metal door as the only way in or out of the room.

"The rules of the game are pretty simple. Rule one. No magic allowed. Rule two…listen to the hints and instructions…and you might survive. Those are the only two rules. How you win this game is simple. At least one of you must survive the whole game." Blooms voice said echoing around the entire room as the teachers aside from DuFour were trying to blast their way out of the room, only for their magic to suddenly stop working as if a seal or something were placed on them. They immediately looked around for any other means of escape, noting the camera in the topmost corner of the room, the fireplace, the table, the couch, and the boarded up windows.

"Right now you all are inhaling a lethal nerve gas that the chamber was nice enough to make for me. If you don't use one of the antidotes hidden around the house within two hours you will die. If you die…then you lose and game over." Bloom said again causing the teachers to look around frantically at this, noting the air vents at the top of their room out of their reach.

"Hmm? What's this?" DuFour asked noting that there was some bricks loose in the chimney and removing them, revealing a key and note. Palladium walked over and grabbed the key, as Griselda read the note.

"Do not attempt to use this key on the door to this room." Griselda read but Palladium was already heading towards the door with the key in hand.

"Don't Palladium. The note said not to. We all saw what Bloom did to those three witches earlier, do you really want to test her?" DuFour said wide eyed and causing Palladium to stop for a second before a little known and liked professor by the name of Niferto snorted and grabbed the key.

"Those three were arrogant students. We're teachers. Nothing will happen to us." The guy said arrogantly as he strode up to the door.

"The note said not to use the key." Ophelia, who came along as backup just in case, said worried. She wasn't sure what the red heads mental state was right now but she doubted that it would be a good idea to go against it.

"Fuck the note." Niferto said putting his eye to the peep hole as he inserted the key and twisted it. A gunshot went off, causing Griselda to scream when blood suddenly splattered her and her cloths. Niferto fell down sideways, bleeding out of a large hole in the back of his head as everyone jumped and screamed.

"I-I think we have to play by the rules…or else we all will die." DuFour said staring wide eyed at the sight of the now dead Niferto doppelganger that vanished. After a moment or two the teachers gathered themselves and began looking around for another way to escape. Finally the door seemed to open on it's own, causing everyone to stare at it nervously for a minute. Griselda finally took the initiative and grabbed a long walking stick she had spotted, gently opening the door from a distance just in case.

"A timer. The thing was on a timer." Griselda said softly as she removed the key from the door, making sure to keep out of the way of the revolver that could now clearly be seen by all. Peering out into the hallway Griselda made sure it was all clear before going to the room across the hall and trying the key on the lock, making sure to stay out of the way of any possible traps.

When the lock didn't open Griselda went to a corner and checked to make sure it was all clear before spotting a baseball bat that had been turned into a makeshift mace.

"We should stick together and come up with a game plan." Griselda said as she grabbed the mace, not confident in her ability with it but she could save her life with it if she had to. And right now…it just might end up saving her life.

"We don't know what Bloom will throw at us though." Wizgiz pointed out, his usually cheerful and jolly face now dead serious.

"That's why we make it up as we go." DuFour softly spoke as the rest of the teachers exited the room warily and looked around cautiously. Slowly they all moved forward, eventually finding themselves in a large room with a set of big white wood doors in the center with the word 'EXIT' spray painted on it in red.

"Be careful Griselda." DuFour said softly as Griselda slowly and cautiously entered the key into the door from the side, scowling when the key wouldn't work.

"Let me hold the mace Griselda?" DuFour asked holding her hand out and causing Griselda to hand it to her and back away. With one powerful swing of the mace DuFour knocked the door clean in half, revealing another metal door behind it.

"Thought so." DuFour said before looking up when Ophelia found a light switch and turned it on.

Palladium put his hands to the wall and pushed in slightly, hoping to find a hidden door or something as he moved down a hallway.

"I've found a hidden door over here!" He called after a moment, causing the others to rush over to him. Shakily he began to open it. Peering in he could only see darkness.

"Um? Does anyone happen to have a flashlight?" He asked looking at the others.

"Found it hanging on a torch." Ophelia said handing him the requested item.

"It's a stairway." Palladium said nervously, causing Griselda to grab the mace back from DuFour and take the flashlight, leading the way down the stairs. Slowly one by one the others followed after her down the rickety stairway.

"There's somebody over there." DuFour pointed out quietly, looking over to a hooded humanoid figure.

"Think it might be Bloom?" Palladium asked timidly.

"Only one way to find out." Griselda whispered as she advanced on the figure. DuFour crept up behind the figure and pulled back the hood, causing everyone to jump back at the sight of a wide eyed obviously dead girl none of them recognized with white make up on her face. Stabbed into her chest was a knife with a white envelope with the word Wizgiz written on it. Everyone jumped again when Ophelia suddenly turned on the lights, giving them all a heart attack.

"God Damnitt Ophelia." Griselda said clutching her chest, causing Ophelia to shrug slightly.

"Sorry." She said without sounding very apologetic. Griselda glared for a moment before she took the envelope off of the dead womans chest as the others looked around.

"It's addressed to Wizgiz." Griselda said as she opened it, pulling out a tape.

"Hello Professor Wizgiz. I want to play a game." Blooms insane voice said from the recorded message, causing everyone to look at it.

"You're widely known to be the best at Metamorphing, often times making others burn with jealousy or anger at your talent. You didn't care how many you made burn with your abilities that you happily paraded around, but now you have a chance to redeem yourself for the burning you put others through by playing with some of my fire. Inside of the equipment in front of you there are two antidotes for the poison coursing through your veins. One of them is a present for being one of the most cheerful teachers. The second is yours to donate. However one of them will have a price. Remember Professor. That once you are in hell, only the devil can help you out." The recorded message stopped causing the others to look around at each other for a minute.

"Nice to know how she sees the rest of us then." Griselda griped playfully causing Wizgiz to snicker.

"Well you're the strict overbearing one, DuFour is the shy but empathetic one, Palladium is timid as heck, and Ophelia is the kind one that heals them when they're sick." Wizgiz said with a shrug before he looked at the oven in front of him.

"Alright. I'm going in. Let's just hope that the devil is on my side today." Wizgiz said with a sigh as he inspected the trap.

"Be careful Wizgiz." DuFour said even as she coughed up a little bit of blood.

"I will and don't worry. I'm getting those antidotes." Wizgiz said as he crawled into the trap, quickly grabbing one of the syringes.

"One down. One to go." Wizgiz said as he flipped over and grabbed the second one which had been rigged. Pulling down on it caused the door to the oven to swing shut causing the others to jump.

"Get out of there Wizgiz! Now!" Griselda said pulling at the door to try and open it but it wouldn't budge as a fire started up right at the door.

"That's what she meant by all the talk of burning and hell. I thought it was just her fire powers effecting her speech somehow." Ophelia said as she helped Griselda tug on the door as more and more rows of flames shot up. Wizgiz shimmied down the grate into the fire as he kicked at the door.

"It's locked!" Griselda said while DuFour tried tugging on it as well.

"My vampire strength isn't working!" DuFour said wide eyed and causing the others to suck in a sharp breath as they tried desperately to open the door.

"It won't budge!" Griselda said as she tried tugging on the door as well while Wizgiz could no longer stand the heat in his legs and shimmed away from the flames that continued to shoot up from the grates towards him.

"Give me your vest Palladium!" DuFour said when the metal handle got too hot for her to stand, causing him to tear it off as fast as he could and hand it to her. Wrapping it around the door handle DuFour pulled with all her might.

"There's a window over here!" Palladium said as he pointed at the other side of the oven, causing the others to rush over.

"Move away from the window!" DuFour yelled at him as he screamed, swinging the mace she stole back from Griselda and breaking the glass easily. Wizgiz tried crawling out as he yelled like the damned but he got stuck most of the way out, yelling and thrashing…until he finally stopped moving and went limp.

"He's dead." Ophelia said checking his pulse quickly before backing away out of respect as they all closed their eyes for a minute, DuFour and Griselda having tears running down their cheeks while Ophelia looked ready to cry and Palladium was in shock.

"…Let's move on." Griselda choked out for a minute as she turned away while Wizgiz's doppelganger disappeared, picking up an ax like weapon as she walked up the stairs again with determination on her face.

This death game had only just begun, and despite knowing that they weren't really dead they had already lost two of their members. Glancing back at DuFour for a brief second Griselda inwardly vowed to protect the rest of their small group, especially the one that meant the most to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloom goes nuts**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Searching the main room by the exit thoroughly Griselda found a length of rope as the other spread out and looked around.

"Griselda?" DuFour asked as soon as it was just the two of them left in the room, looking at the brown haired woman worriedly.

"Don't worry. We're going to get out of this." Griselda said smiling reassuringly at the silver haired woman. Even though it wasn't real and they wouldn't really die…it sure felt like it.

"We found a door!" Palladium called causing the two to look over and walk towards him and Ophelia.

"It's the only one without a lock but we can't get it open." Palladium explained as he led the two of them down the hallway.

"Doesn't logic say that if it's stuck it's a trap?" DuFour quipped weakly as Ophelia and Palladium continued trying to force open the door.

"The whole house is a trap." Griselda reminded her, supporting her easily when a harsh coughing fit sent DuFour to her knees with blood coming up.

"Doors open." Palladium said after he managed to force open the door, showing a near empty room with yellow walls, a metal door with a 3 minute timer on it, a bed, and several boarded up windows. Spotting an envelope with her name on it Ophelia grabbed it and opened it, showing the tape inside while DuFour and Griselda were just about to enter the room as it played.

"Hello Ms. Ophelia I want to play a game. A game similar to what you play as a healer, giving hope to the desperate or sick. Since your situation is quite desperate I want to give you some hope. The price you pay is that you must crawl into the same pit of horror you force your patients into. By entering this room a timer has started. When the timer expires the door in front of you will be locked forever. You must find the key before the time runs out. Can you unlock the dream antidote inside? I will give you just one hint where the key is. It will be like finding a needle in a hay stack. Good luck." Blooms voice said as the message stopped, although the teachers would swear they could hear her muttering about how all the students hate needles before the message cut off.

Moving the bed away the teachers stared at the pit of needles that lay underneath it.

"I'm going in." Ophelia said after a moment causing the other three to begin protesting this.

"Hey. I force the students to get shots from needles all the time when they get sick. I figure I can handle a couple of needles myself, I just need to be careful." Ophelia said with a smirk as she gingerly stepped into the pit and began searching for the key, wincing as some of the needles dug into her. Digging through the needles she found the key and handed it to the others as Palladium helped her up and out of the pit. DuFour helped her slowly and carefully remove the needles stuck inside of her as Griselda tried to open the door, but the timer ran out just as she got the key into it.

"Damnitt!" Griselda said punching the door and then wincing as her hand broke, alright that wasn't a very smart idea at all.

"Did I mention how much I hate games?" Palladium asked timidly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little bit.

"If this is a game earthlings play…remind me not to go to earth anytime soon." DuFour groaned causing the others to nod in agreement.

"I'd hate to think about what other death traps she has around here." Griselda said as she shook her hand to shake some of the pain out of it. It might just be earth steel but damn did it hurt!

"Are you alright Griselda?" DuFour asked looking up at the brown haired woman who was still shaking her hand.

"Fine. Just a broken hand. Earth steel hurts like heck!" Griselda said causing DuFour to stand up and walk over to her, gently taking her hand and looking it over worried. Frowning slightly DuFour bent down and ripped off the bottom hem of her dress, straightening back up and tying it around Griselda's wrist and hand in a makeshift splint.

"There that should do it." DuFour said causing Griselda to smile at her in gratitude.

"Thanks." Griselda said causing DuFour to smile back and kiss her cheek.

"Aww how sweet." An insane and slightly teasing voice cooed from the doorway, causing them all to look and spot Bloom who smirked at them.

"Catch me if you can!" Bloom said with an insane laugh as she ran from their sight, causing them to dash after her Palladium in the lead since he had been closer to the door while DuFour and Griselda had to support the still slightly weak Ophelia. Spotting a shotgun, Palladium snatched it up on his way by as he chased Bloom down a spider web infested hallway.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" Palladium yelled as he pumped the shotgun, Bloom just laughed as she continued to run, not even turning to look at him. The other three teachers arrived just as a gunshot went off, and Bloom fell face forward onto the ground no longer laughing.

"My god." Ophelia gasped as she saw Palladium advance on the downed Bloom with the shotgun in his hands. Pushing past some cobwebs Palladium didn't notice the tripwire until it was too late. Glancing up when something caught his eye, Palladium never heard the screams from the women when the gun above him went off and blew his head apart. Bloom stood up shakily and stumbled away as the three women could only stare at Palladiums body in shock and horror. A small recorder playing from the wall beside the three women.

"Well well looks like I caught an elf in my trap! Shame I couldn't stay longer to enjoy this but I'm sure the bullets in my back need some attention. So I'll see you all later…if you survive." The recording ended at that.

"She's planned this." DuFour spoke up weakly as she stared at Palladiums body before it disappeared.

"What?" Ophelia asked her voice raspy as she blearily looked up at the silver haired woman who was half carrying her.

"She's planned this. Our every move. Every move we made she's planned! She's been directing us from the very beginning." DuFour said softly before she and Griselda began panicking as Ophelia retched up blood on the floor.

"Ophelia!" The two said as they gently lowered their friend to the floor.

"There must have been something in those needles. An…extra poison or something." Ophelia weakly said as she puked up blood again.

"Well well just two left. The stuff in the needles sped along the nerve gas in your blood, Ms. Ophelia. You'll be dead roughly ten seconds after this video finishes. Have fun cause now it's just the love birds left." The recording ended there and sure enough not ten seconds later was Ophelia on the ground bleeding out of every orifice in her body and already dead based on her pupils.

"This is just too much." DuFour said her eyes wide as she backed away from Ophelia's body as it vanished, just leaving a puddle of blood.

"DuFour? DuFour? Iris! Iris look at me!" Griselda said trying to shake the red clad woman out of her funk.

"Look at me Iris. Nothings going to happen to you. I promise." Griselda said softly as she stared into DuFour's eyes.

"I promise that no matter what I will protect you Iris." Griselda said softly kissing DuFour's forehead.

"No matter what. You're going to be okay. You're going to get through this." Griselda said softly as she just held DuFour for a minute.

Griselda inwardly vowed that although she may have failed the others, she would not fail in saving the one she loved. She wouldn't fail her wife.

Especially not while her wife was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloom goes nuts**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Slowly the two moved on, going further into the house with Griselda never straying more than a few inches from her wife's side.

Eventually they entered an all metal room where there was a single light bulb and a glass coffin like thing in the middle of the room. Spotting a recording nearby Griselda cautiously eyed her surroundings for any traps as she picked up the tap.

"Hello professors. I'm sure you're both wondering what I have in store for you now. In front of you is a glass box. That is the only safe spot in the whole room. Inside of this box you may feel some pain but you will live. Outside however and you will be slowly squished into a fine pulp by the walls which are slowly moving inwards. Choose who lives and who dies. Let the game begin." The recording ended there.

"I swear I'm going to toss her into so many detentions she'll wish she were the one trying to survive this damn trap house." Griselda growled to herself.

"The box. It's big enough for us both to squeeze in there." DuFour said putting a hand on Griselda's arm as the walls slowly began to close in around them.

"Alright. We'll try but if it doesn't work then you stay inside of that box." Griselda said sternly causing DuFour to instantly protest.

"But Griselda!" DuFour said before stopping when Griselda grabbed her by the shoulders, not being rough but not exactly being gentle either.

"No Buts Iris! If it turns out only one of us can fit in that coffin then you are the one who will survive! I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I mean that. You, the both of you, are not going to die while I'm around and can stop it." Griselda said strongly as she pointed moved one of her hands down to DuFours stomach.

"Now get inside of that box. If I can't fit in beside you I'll try on top." Griselda said causing DuFour to smirk slightly.

"Isn't that how the baby got inside of me to begin with?" DuFour questioned with a small grin causing Griselda to splutter for a minute as they walked to the box. It was a tight squeeze but the two of them managed to fit into it, Griselda reaching out and closing the glass door after a little bit of maneuvering. Watching as the walls closed in above them, the two were lowered into a crevice in the floor where the glass coffin fit perfectly with the two of them nestled safely inside.

"You just love being on top of me don't you Griselda?" DuFour asked with a smirk since Griselda had to lay on top of her with her back flat against the glass door of the coffin for the two to fit inside of it.

"That…or you just like laying underneath me." Griselda retorted causing DuFour to blush slightly. When the door to the glass coffin opened on it's own next they were in a new room. This one was a normal looking room with Bloom in it playing with a little fire pet.

"Congratulations on figuring out the trick to the glass box. Now for the next test." Bloom said with a smirk before snapping her fingers. In an instant DuFour was tied up in the center of the room and sedated while Griselda had a strange mechanical device on her head, it was even inside of her mouth.

"Let's see how far the bonds of your survival instincts and love for each other will go. The device on your head, Ms. Griselda, is a reverse bear trap of sorts. Once the timer starts the only way to get the trap off is to use the key on the lock at the back of your head. If you don't get it off in time it will pry your jaw apart killing you in the process. The key is inside of Ms. DuFour. More specifically it's hidden inside of her stomach. You have to use the knife over there to cut open her stomach and remove the key to save your own life…but doing this would kill her and your unborn baby both. Tell me…Will you save your own life, killing your wife and child in the process?…Or will you allow yourself to die for them to live?" Bloom asked with an insane grin on her face before she vanished into thin air, leaving the small fire fox on the ground staring at them.

"Zel." DuFour moaned through the drugs she was dosed with as she blearily looked at her wife who smiled at her from within the chair. The only way DuFour could tell her wife was smiling at her was by her eyes.

"The key?" DuFour asked as her vampire nature metabolized the drugs quickly. Griselda gave DuFour a sad look as she used her tied down hand to point at DuFours stomach.

"Inside of me?" DuFour asked causing Griselda to nod slightly, careful not to set off the timer.

"My womb?" DuFour asked earning a slow shake from Griselda.

"My stomach?" Griselda nodded slightly again at this causing DuFour to smirk as she pushed her arms apart, gritting her teeth as the ropes cut into her skin before breaking apart under her strength.

"Well…too bad Bloom didn't take my morning sickness into account." DuFour said with a smirk before she doubled over throwing up, causing Griselda to look worried.

"There's the key." DuFour rasped weakly as she grabbed the vomit covered key and staggered over to her wife. Walking behind her DuFour easily unlocked the bear trap, causing Griselda to yank it off of her head and gather her wife in her arms.

"You are something else Iris." Griselda said pressing a gentle kiss to DuFours forehead before placing the silver haired woman behind her protectively as a door opened and a small creepy doll rode in on a tricycle with a tape around it's neck. Eyeing the doll warily Griselda cautiously reached out and pushed the play button.

"Congratulations. One of you survived the trap. The only thing I have to say is this. You're close to winning now. Just be careful. Your next move is vital." The tape cut off there causing the two to frown at each other as they heard a strange noise.

"Do you hear that Iri-" Griselda cut off as glanced back at her wife just as the face of the doll exploded, sending shrapnel into Griselda's chest as she pushed DuFour away.

"Griselda!" DuFour yelled although all Griselda could hear was a ringing sound in her ears as she weakly looked over at DuFour.

"Win…this…game…survive…I…love..yo-"Griselda's voice trailed off as her lung, which was full of shrapnel, collapsed causing her to die instantly.

"Griselda!" DuFour yelled as her wife's body disappeared, causing DuFour to sob for a minute before standing and wiping her tears from her eyes as she cradled her stomach.

"Just you and me now baby. Let's win this sick game. For your aunties, your uncles, and especially for your 'papa'. Don't worry sweet baby. Mama's still here. Mama will protect you." DuFour whispered softly to her stomach before she took one last look at the spot where Griselda had been, then left the room determined to put a stop to this game.

…The tripwire trap at the door caused her to fall back gasping for air and with her eyes wide with shock and horror as a shotgun blew a hole in her stomach.

"My…Ba…by…" DuFour gasped out as she went into shock, slowly dying from it before she vanished from the chamber. Bloom could be heard laughing insanely as she casually walked in and picked up the fire fox. Her insanely loud and happy shout easy for all to hear.

"I win! Next time bring more players!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloom goes nuts**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was an hour later when most of the Alfa teacher, the twins from CT and Cordatora from RF sent doppelgangers into the VR chamber again, showing Bloom out swimming in a lake that didn't look very safe or inviting. The only Alfa teacher not sending in a doppelganger this time was DuFour who had gone into a panic attack when she thought she had been shot in the stomach like her doppelganger had been. The bad thing about magical doppelgangers was that when the doppelganger was destroyed or ran out of magic then the real person got all of the doppelgangers memories, and the memories of the others and their own 'deaths' had really shaken the teachers but none more so than DuFour. If DuFour hadn't had decided to sit this one out willingly Griselda would have forced her wife to not send in a doppelganger this time.

"I see you came back with more friends! Looks like I scared Ms. DuFour off though… shame… she's my favorite teacher. It's the only reason she had lasted so long last time." Bloom said giggling as she looked them over and frowned when she didn't see the red clad pregnant woman.

"We're here to bring you out of the chamber Bloom. It's obviously been tampering with your mind." Griselda said although she was a little relieved to hear that her wife was the red heads favorite, which saved her the pain and all that the others from the last 'game' went through. She had been in shock and couldn't even feel the bullet wound thankfully, unlike Griselda who could feel every piece of shrapnel that had impaled her.

"Don't blame the Chamber! It's done nothing but help me, protect me, teach me!" Bloom said staring at Griselda insanely as she reached out and seemed to pet the chamber wall.

"If you wanna blame anyone blame those three senior witches that don't know how to put on their eye shadow! They're the ones that tampered with the chamber!" Bloom said causing the twin teachers to snicker slightly in amusement at how she described their students.

"What do you mean Ms. Bloom?" Griselda asked frowning as she looked at the red head.

"You didn't know? The three senior witches did something to the chamber that made it so that they could enter it during my test. Whatever they did made the chamber download, for lack of a better term, all of the knowledge of any spells that were ever used in it, any abilities that were ever shown, all of it. It was all downloaded into me along with all the powers ever used here, no matter what type it was! Not only that but all of their minds too! The minds and knowledge of everyone that ever entered the chamber all downloaded into me in the space of maybe ten seconds!" Bloom said tilting her head at the teachers who stared at her wide eyed. No wonder she seemed so much stronger and smarter.

"Palladium, find a way to destroy your doppelganger and go check out what the seniors did!" Griselda ordered the elf who nodded seriously while Bloom perked up!

"I can help!" Bloom said with an insane and mischievous grin although it was more insane than mischievous.

"I've been swimming in this lake since you arrive. When did I have time to set up any kind of trap?" Bloom asked pouting when the Alfea teachers looked at her warily.

"She has a point." Ediltrude said nodding slightly since she had been watching the girl the whole time. She hadn't moved from the lake.

"And I promise that it's painless." Bloom added causing Palladium to sigh in relief.

"Fine how do I leave?" Palladium asked looking at the red head.

"Simple take two steps forward. Right now you're in a restricted spot so if you leave it then you can leave." Bloom said with a shrug. Palladium blinked at her for a moment before taking two steps forward, causing the others to jump and yell when an arrow suddenly impaled his head.

"That was for shooting me in the back bastard! That hurt Damnitt!" Bloom yelled with a grin as Palladium disappeared.

"You said it was painless!" Wizgiz yelled at her causing her to giggle while Ophelia shook her head at him.

"The arrow pierced his brain and killed him before he could register the pain, which in essence does make it painless." Ophelia explained causing Wizgiz to calm down slightly.

"How did you do that when you haven't moved from the lake the whole time we've been here?" Zarathustra asked staring at the girl shocked and curious, sure she had heard about how the red head had cruelly and painfully taken out the Alfea doppelgangers earlier but she thought they had been exaggerating!

"I said I couldn't have set up any traps while you were here. I didn't say anything about before you got here." Bloom said giggling and watching in amusement as the teachers started observing their surroundings finally noting some of the most obvious traps.

"You knew we were going to appear here." Cordatora grunted out, it certainly wasn't a question.

"Of course I did. I have full access and control to the chamber now remember? It merged with me and I'm in command of it now. I know exactly where anyone coming into the chamber is most likely to appear." Bloom said bluntly with a shrug of her shoulders, not getting out of the lake yet.

"I hear you like games. So what game do you want to play? Remember if you lose you leave the chamber if you win we come back to play again." Ediltrude asked eyeing the red head slightly warily now, having heard of the 'deal' from Griselda before they entered the chamber.

"…Hmm…I know! Let's play Hide and seek! Camp Crystal Lake style." Bloom said after thinking about it for a minute, grinning widely and insanely while the teachers sighed slightly in relief glad that it wouldn't be another death game.

"Rules?" Zarathustra asked eyeing the red head, she felt that there was something more to this game than the others thought.

"Simple. Rule one is that there's no magic allowed, just like last time. Rule two. You will have thirty minutes of safety to hide wherever you want, I'll disable the traps for those thirty minutes but they'll be reassembled once the time's up. After those thirty minutes are up then someone will hunt you down. I will not be the one doing it however. I will remain here in this lake. There will be a giant board over the lake with each a picture of each of you on there. When someone is found, their picture will flash and change to show that they're out of the game. If one of you survives two hours then you win. Simple as that." Bloom said with a grin while the others were slightly worried.

"If you are then one trying to find us then who is?" Cordatora asked cautiously, causing Bloom to grin widely as a large man with torn up dirty cloths and a hockey mask stepped out of the lake with a machete in his hand.

"He is. Everyone say hello to your hunter." Bloom said causing the teachers to gulp slightly, the guy looked scary as hell!

"His name…is Jason Vorhees."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloom goes nuts**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Your safety time starts now!" Bloom told them as Jason sunk back into the lake, a large timer appearing over the lake counting down from 30 alongside a large frame with a picture of each of them in it. They each darted off in different directions, the only two sticking together were the twins as everyone searched for a hiding spot.

Griselda hid inside of a rundown shack, Wizgiz was hiding in a porta potty he had found, Ophelia was hiding in a children's cabin, Cordatora was in the woods, Niferto was trying to hide behind some bushes, and the twins had hidden in a large cabin they had found in the woods.

"Time is up! Let the hunting begin!" Blooms voice was heard all around the area, a scream caused them all to jump as a small video feed showed Ophelia being crushed as the cabin she was in collapsed on top of her. Although the body vanished her picture on the score board had a red x drawn through it as it changed to show her head being crushed by a beam.

"Sister?" Zarathustra asked grabbing her sisters sleeve as another scream was heard and a small video feed showed Niferto having a machete split open his skull thanks to Jason.

"If you are found and can't escape then you will die. That's why I like to call this game Jason's rampage. Of course it's just a more deadly version of hide and seek." Blooms voice echoed around the whole chamber creepily.

"Let's see who can survive this time!" Bloom said with an insane giggle that caused shivers to run up everyone's spines.

"Take this!" Cordatora yelled, a video feed popping up and showing him stabbing and slashing at Jason with a makeshift spear. The hockey mask looked down at the spear in his gut before ripping it out and stabbing the shocked Cordatora in the chest with it, causing his mark to go dark as he vanished. Less than ten minutes since their safety time ended and already three were dead. Ophelia had been in a faulty cabin and her head had been smashed, Niferto had his head split open by a machete and Cordatora was impaled.

"Looks like we get to see how the others died whether we want to or not." Ediltrude said frowning seriously as she peeked out of the cabin window to see if Jason could be spotted nearby.

"Yeah that's very reassuring sis." Zarathustra said dryly causing Ediltrude to wince slightly but wrap an arm around her younger sister.

"Heh. Don't worry little sis. Big sister will protect you this time. I promised after all." Ediltrude said pressing a reassuring kiss to her sisters head.

"I'm not little! Annoying older hag like sisters." Zarathustra said with a scowl, grumbling the last bit under her breath and causing Ediltrude to chuckle. She loved referring to Zarathustra as her 'little' sister instead of 'younger' sister just because it riled the smaller woman up.

"Okay it looks like the ghost is clear so why don't we try to get to a different hiding spot before this one is comprised?" Ediltrude asked peaking around again for any sign of Jason and not seeing anything.

"You just had to say ghost didn't you?" Zarathustra asked groaning at her sister's ironic choice of words.

"Habit." Ediltrude shrugged before the two sisters exchanged looks and darted forward, searching for any traps as they looked for a new hiding place. They had just climbed into a tree house they had found when another video feed popped up in front of them, looked like Wizgiz and Griselda had had the same idea as them. They saw Jason approach Griselda from behind and slit her throat right in front of the porta potty, leaving her doppleganger body there and walking around the back just as Wizgiz tried to leave the porta potty. Opening it just enough to see Griselda lying there with her throat slit, Wizgiz quietly closed the door and hid in a far corner of the stall. He jumped with a yelp though when a metal rod pierced the stall into his leg. The twins watch sickened as Wizgiz was pierced over and over until he finally died from alerting to the heart.

"What's happening?!" Bloom asked confused and panicked as the chamber suddenly began dissolving around her.

"Stop it! Stop! Ahhh!" Bloom screamed clutching her head in agony as the chamber continued to dissolve around her. Bloom let out a pain filled horrifying shriek as a bright light blinded her and twins for a minute.

The twins blinked as they reappeared on the catwalk of the chamber, Bloom at the very end of the catwalk out cold. In a heartbeat, Zarathustra lunged for the edge of the railing and lost her lunch and breakfast while her sister looked ready to join her. Neither sister ever thought they'd see the day where a freshman fairy not only murdered someone, but did it more brutally and enjoyed it more than any witch ever could. Not even Valtor had done that to the people he killed!

Ophelia rushed out and began to sedate and check over the unconscious Bloom before teleporting her to the medical wing while the twins staggered into the computer control room looking shell shocked and grim as they looked at their fellow teachers. All of the other students had been kept far far away from the chamber room as the teachers dealt with the 'problem' that the Trix had caused.

"I think we need to have a meeting with everyone of the teachers present." Griselda said grimly from beside DuFour who was alternating before rubbing her stomach and checking her wife over for injuries. The others could only nod in agreement as everyone looked at Palladium.

"Ms. Bloom was right when she said that the Trix had tampered with the chamber. I'd be willing to bet that's why the chamber downloaded itself into Ms. Bloom and gave her full control over it until I pulled the plug and magic out of it." Palladium said causing the two witch sisters to growl slightly. The other teachers agreeing with Ediltrude's next remark whole heartedly.

"I swear I'm going to expel those three if not outright maim and kill them!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloom goes nuts**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ms. Bloom was right when she said that the Trix had tampered with the chamber. I'd be willing to bet that's why the chamber downloaded itself into Ms. Bloom and gave her full control over it until I pulled the plug and magic out of it." Palladium said causing the two witch sisters to growl slightly. The other teachers agreeing with Ediltrude's next remark whole heartedly.

"I swear I'm going to expel those three if not outright maim and kill them!"

"Why are we here?" Icy demanded, scowling angrily as she and her two sisters were forcibly teleported into Faragondas office where the other teachers were. The teachers didn't say it but they noticed how jumpy the three were and how they had immediately looked around, each of them sighing in relief. It was likely that they were checking to see if the red head that they had made insane was anywhere nearby.

"Bloom." Ediltrude said glaring at the three seniors who all jumped and looked around frantically for any sign of the red head, it seemed that Darcy was the least frantic, she actually seemed a bit eager, of the three for some reason.

"Wh-what about her?" Stormy asked the scowl gone from her face as her eyes darted about as if the red head were going to jump out and kill her, the teachers didn't say anything since they honestly couldn't blame her. They had double and even triple checked every room they entered both with and without their magic just in case this was another of Bloom's 'games'. They wouldn't be able to think, much less look or talk to the red haired girl the same ever again after what all they had been through and they'd definitely be wary of ever visiting Earth.

"You three tampered with the chamber before the test right?" Zarathustra asked glaring at the three just as hard as her sister was.

"Y-Yeah. We thought there was something up with Bloom and wanted to test her ourselves…" Darcy explained gulping slightly as her eyes roamed the office.

"Your tampering is what started this whole mess to begin with." Griselda said glaring fiercely as she had an arm around DuFour's shoulders, the red clad woman leaning heavily into her wife with both hands covering her stomach protectively.

"A-Are you serious?" Icy asked gulping loudly as she stared at the teachers, their faces showing her that they were dead serious…. Why oh why did she just think of the word 'dead'? It only made her remember what Bloom had done to her and her sisters! No one even looked at her funny when she gave a small whimper in the back of her throat as the images flashed before her eyes again.

"Yes we are. You're tampering screwed up the chamber, causing the AI, which had been deleting itself cause of your tampering, to download everything into Blooms mind. Every power or ability ever used in the chamber, all the memories of any and everyone who's ever stepped foot in the chamber, all the thoughts, all of the attacks, all the emotions of everyone that ever stepped foot in that chamber was downloaded into Bloom within ten seconds. All of that because of you three tampering with the chamber." Palladium said with a serious frown on his face as he stared coldly at the three seniors.

"Thankfully Palladium was finally able to pull the plug in the chambers electricity and let the magic in the chamber run out through Bloom's…. game…." Wizgiz said his usually smiling face set into a scowl although he seemed slightly afraid as his mind flashed back to the two 'games' he had played and the things that the others had gone through, which he had seen in the monitor after his doppelgangers death. At the mention of the word 'game' all of the teachers minds immediately flashed back to their experiences, causing DuFour to whimper as she immediately ran a diagnostic scan on her wife and herself. Just to make sure that her wife and unborn baby really was still okay and alive. Out of everyone is seemed like the 'games' had affected her the worst visibly, and that was with her only playing one 'game'!

"It's okay luv. It's okay. All three of us are okay." Griselda whispered as she immediately soothed her wife, rubbing small circles over her wife's stomach both as a reminder that their baby was okay and because she knew that it would sooth her wife better.

"Three?" Stormy asked looking at her teachers confused.

"Yeah DuFour and Griselda are married and DuFour is about a month and a half pregnant. The two of them had sent doppelgangers into the first… attempt at returning Bloom to normal… DuFour's doppelganger died of shock after having a hole blown in her stomach." Palladium whispered to them, causing all three of them to flinch in sympathy and slight guilt.

"At least she couldn't feel anything when she died. I still remember and can feel both of my 'deaths'." Wizgiz said with a shiver as he remembered being both burned alive and impaled multiple times.

"You're preaching to the choir." Griselda muttered, massaging her throat.

"Where's Niferto?" Faragonda asked furrowing her brow before an alarm went off in the office, making everyone jump and most to summon defensive spells on reflex.

"That's the alarm for the medical wing! Ophelia must be in trouble!" Faragonda said standing in alarm, and causing all of the teachers to exchange looks before telatransporting to the medical wing, the Trix shrugging as they followed the teachers.

The sight that met their eyes shocked them for a minute before Griselda and DuFour sprang into action, their maternal instincts taking over.

Griselda rushed over and began to heal the barely conscious Ophelia, while DuFour lunged at Niferto. She knocked him off of his target, leaving the girl gasping and wheezing as she clutched at her throat which had some hand shaped marks on it. DuFour's roared remark had students running to the medical wing curiously from all over the school.

"Although she's insane I will not let you murder this child!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloom goes nuts**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Griselda rushed over and began to heal the barely conscious Ophelia, while DuFour lunged at Niferto. She knocked him off of his target, leaving the girl gasping and wheezing as she clutched at her throat which had some hand shaped marks on it. DuFour's roared remark had students running to the medical wing curiously from all over the school.

"Although she's insane I will not let you murder this child!"

"What the hell happened here?" Griffin demanded as she glared at Niferto, who was being pinned to the wall by his neck courtesy of a very pissed off looking DuFour.

"That rat bastard attacked me from behind and almost knocked me out… as soon as I was out of it enough to not be able to attack him I hit the alarm button when he went after Bloom." Ophelia said weakly as she stood up with Griselda and Palladium's support.

"Can you tell us what you remember about the attack Miss Bloom?" Ediltrude asked, wary of getting close to the insane girl but looking at her worried.

"I-I don't know what happened. I couldn't breath all of a sudden…then when I opened my eyes he was on top of me holding my neck. Um…I don't mean to be rude…but why was he trying to kill me?" Bloom asked looking at the man fearfully and yet confused while everyone blinked slightly.

"Don't you remember the games?" Zarathustra asked, causing all those who had played to flinch slightly as they glanced around searching for any traps.

"What games?" Bloom asked with a confused tilt of her head as she looked at the blue clad woman who gave her a shocked look.

"Oh dear…I'd better run a diagnostic on her." Ophelia said looking at Bloom worried and confused along with everyone else.

"Um…what are you doing Miss and why is your hand glowing?" Bloom asked looking at Ophelia confused as she sat up in the bed while Ophelia's hand glowed a bright green as she ran a diagnostic scan over Bloom.

"What do you mean Miss Bloom? She's doing a diagnostic scan to see if anything's wrong with you." Griselda said frowning in confusion as she looked at the red head along with everyone else. Bloom looked at Griselda confused and asked something that made everyone stare at her wide eyed in shock.

"Bloom? Is that my name?"


End file.
